Aluminum honeycomb is a common engineering material, which can be used as core material in sandwich structures having low density and high shear and compressive strength-to-weight ratios. In some applications, the honeycomb structure may include perforations to provide manufacturing and performance advantages. In previously developed honeycomb manufacturing, such perforations were achieved through a mechanical pin perforation processes. However, there is a need for improved perforation methods and resultant perforated honeycomb materials.